A need exists for a method for inspecting down hole drilling systems that is capable of providing safe, efficient, and accurate inspection data, thereby producing a safer environment for inspectors utilizing the method and for workers utilizing the down hole drilling systems.
A need exists for a method for inspecting down hole drilling systems using sound carrying wedges that are adapted to form-fittingly couple to portions of the down hole drilling systems.
A need exists for a method for inspecting down hole drilling systems using sound carrying wedges that can provide ultrasonic signals at a plurality of predetermined inspection signal angles, thereby reducing the need to scan a large area with ultrasonic waves during inspection.
A need exists for a method for inspecting using sound carrying wedges that can fit within small surface areas of down hole drilling systems, thereby providing a method for accurately inspecting small surface area portions of down hole drilling systems.
A need exists for a method for inspecting using a phased array probe that can use multiple elements to steer, focus and scan ultrasonic inspection signals with a single transducer assembly.
A further need exists for a method for inspecting down hole drilling systems using a probe adapted to provide a plurality of inspection signals in a single signal transmission, thereby more thoroughly inspecting the down hole systems.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.